


Love, Magic and Bad Guys

by jamesm97



Series: Dark Stiles surfaces [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Darkness Around Stiles' Heart, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia leaves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Matt, Oblivious Stiles, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles and Caroline are related, Stiles-centric, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been living happily in Mystic Falls for 2 months.</p><p>Hi birthday marks the arrival of his father, along for the ride is Lydia and she doesn't want to leave him again.</p><p>Kathryn is back from the dead somehow, she's trying to pretend to be good but with Stiles powers growing Will he be able to handle what Kathryn has to offer.</p><p>Matt and Stiles are tiptoeing around each other, each clearly in love with each other, but sometimes Boys need a nudge or a kick to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paquito899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paquito899/gifts).



> I am so sorry I have't updated this series in 7 whole months.
> 
> If you haven't read my series then go to the beginning and read please.

"Seriously, that was so easy" Stiles laughed as he made his way out of the abandoned house.

"Well with you being a child of Zeus, magic should come naturally to you" Bonnie says, linking her arm through his.

"I can't believe gods are actually real, I always thought some nut job made them up" Stiles laughs a little, but he's telling the truth.

"Enough of Witch training, we've been doing that for the past five hours" Bonnie tells him.

"Let's go to the grill and get lunch" Stiles suggests.

"And why are you so eager to go to the grill?" Bonnie laughs.

"Because it's lunch time, and I have been here since half six" Stiles says like it's obvious, because it kinda is.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain Bartender that works their??" Bonnie quizzes with a small laugh.

"What? No of course not, Jesus Bonnie, he's straight" Stiles sighs jumping into the Jeep and opening Bonnie's door from the inside.

"Seriously? How dumb are you?" Bonnie asks.

"I resent that, I have been in Mystic Falls for two months and I am top of the class in everything, accept History, because Stefan has that covered and Sports because everyone else is way fitter than me" Stiles tells her.

 

"In more ways than one" Bonnie chuckles "Hey I'm doing better in French than you" Bonnie reminds him.

"Oh yeah, god I hate French" Stiles says.

"So your good with Archaic Latin but, plain old regular French is a no, no?" Bonnie laughs, she looks out the window at all the trees rustling in the breeze.

"Well I had a hot teacher for Archaic Latin" Stiles shrugs, Lydia is way hotter than Mr Rogers.

"Yeah Mr Rogers is a real beauty" Bonnie laughs.

"So what you in the mood for?" Stiles asks.

"Well as a birthday present, I suggest we go to the new all you can eat buffet round the corner" Bonnie suggests.

"Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I wanna get fat" Stiles laughs.

"Besides, I suppose the beer and spirits, your gonna be drinking tonight will make you fat enough" Bonnie tells him.

"Please tell me Caroline isn't going over board with the surprise Birthday Party?" Stiles asks his friend.

"It's Caroline" Bonnie huffs out.

"So the whole schools been invited?" Stiles asks, Bonnie's nod is all the confirmation he needs. 

"I never really thanked you for your Birthday present" Stiles tells his passenger.

 

"Don't mention it I have a lot" Bonnie says.

"You gave me ten different, Books Of Shadows. That's more than most witches get in a life time" Stiles laughs.

 

"Yeah well you have seen the amount I have, we confiscated them from a witch hunter, at least with use they can teach us" Bonnie shrugs.

They pull up outside the grill and Stiles face pales because stood outside the grill is his father and Lydia.

"How did they know, we'd be here?" Stiles asks.

Bonnie looks away sheepishly.

 

"Oh you little witch" Stiles cries.

He throws open his door and puts on a cool face smiling at his father, his eyes staying on his father never straying to Lydia.


	2. Lydia

“Hey dad” Stiles smiles walking up and is about to hug the man, but he’s pulled into a hug by Lydia before he can even react.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles” Is all she says.

“What for Lydia? Seriously its fine I understand you were too busy with Jackson” Stiles says pulling away to glare at Bonnie.

Matt takes this as his queue to walk up to them.

“Hey guys” He says all smiles, he ignores the sheriff and Lydia and marches up to Stiles.  
“Happy birthday” He tells the slightly smaller teen and twirls him around,

If Stiles foot nearly hit Lydia nobody said anything.

“Put me down”Stiles says between laughs.

Matt does as he’s told and abruptly drops Stiles “We still on for tonight?” Matt asks beaming.

“What you mean partying with a bunch of supernatural creatures and casting drunken spells you know I’m in” Stiles laughs.

“So you have been learning new spells?” Lydia interrupts.

“Yes” Stiles tells her rudely.

“Stiles” Bonnie warns.

“I will freeze you if you say be nice” Stiles warns his teacher.

“I hate how good you are with ice” Bonnie curses to herself everyone heard though.

 

“Every witch has an element that comes natural to them whether that be fire, ice, water, wind, earth or electricity their are also those witches that flourish in a whole different way these witches can be attuned to light or dark matter sometimes even being able to raise the dead” Lydia pipes in.

 

“Where did you learn that?” Bonnie asks impressed.

“Stiles told me before he left” She tells the dark skinned teen.

“So what element are you?” Lydia asks before anyone else can say anything about the falter in her voice.

“I’m more attuned to fire myself” Bonnie smiles.

“Well you said Stiles is an ice man? Couldn’t you just burn the ice?” Stile father asks.

“I said Stiles was really good at Ice that isn’t his element tho” Bonnie smiles.

 

“Can we have a break about Stiles spiritual father please” Matt said.

“Amen to that Matt how do you think I feel I’m like the invisible woman out of fantastic four and I still get beat up by Elena” Stiles says wincing when he hears her behind him.

“Now now Stiles you know I only mean to train you” Elena tells him coming up to the group.

Stiles only has to look at the girl in the tacky clothes before he uses his powers to throw the girl to the ground.

 

“What the hell Stiles?” Bonnie shouts.

“Matt get my dad and Lydia inside” Stiles shouts, Matt does without question.

“What the hell was that for?” She says as she gets up off the pavement.

“Seriously your dressed like a slut and you have a gray hair I can tell Kathryn from Elena any day” Stiles tells the evil doppelganger.

“Well aren’t you a smart know it all?” She tells him.

“Wait Kathryn?” Bonnie asks.

“Yeah your a bit slow aren’t you bon bon?” Kathryn smirks.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks he’s heard all about this bitch and he’s sick and tired of her all ready.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m hungry I’m going to lunch” Kathryn laughs vamp speeding into the grill.


	3. She Devil

Stiles rushed into the grill expecting Kathryn to be drinking the blood of some poor soul in the bar.

He didn’t expect to see her sat at the bar drinking bourbon and teasing Damon about his eternal brooding looks.

“Seriously is no one going to do anything about her?” Stiles asks Damon just rolls his eyes at him.

 

“She may be evil and totally annoying but she hasn’t done anything yet that makes us want to kill he” Damon just shrugs and gestures to the bartender for another drink.

“Seriously I could just kill her right now and get it over with Bonnie taught me a spell to kill a vampire to make it look like she choked to death it looks like natural causes it even keeps the body fresh like a human and it doesn’t cause it to mummify or whatever they do” Stiles shrugs.

“Well aren’t you the good little witch, I used to be like you all do goody but eventually some evil bastard shows up and you just fight to survive you forget all about good and evil, you remind me of myself when I was your age” Kathryn laughs and Stiles feels like her evil eyes can actually see into his soul.

“You know nothing about me” Stiles spits.

“Really?” Kathryn laughs her eyes snap towards the Sheriff and Lydia.

Stiles takes a step towards the bitch but unsurprisingly both Bonnie and Matt grab hold of his arms.

“She’s not worth causing a scene” Matt whispers to him.

“Oh come on now Matty blue eyes, we both know I am totally worth it and I’m telling the truth I totally get why Stiles was it? Is being aggressive” Kathryn laughs.

“Really enlighten me then why am I being aggressive?” Stiles asks pulling up a seat and glaring at the imposing doppleganger.

“Your angry because you’ve been hurt by people you loved by people you once trusted with your life, your hurt,angry and you would love nothing better but to kill them but you won’t because your too good. Your body is screaming at you and telling you that if you just hurt someone anyone it will make the pain go away” Kathryn smiles when Stiles launches out of his seat.

Damon holds him down with his strength.

“It won’t go away Stiles believe me no matter how hard you try or how many evil people you try and punish your never going to get closure unless you confront the people that hurt you” Kathryn places her hand on Stiles shoulder she pulls back with a pained look on her face.

She shakes it off and laughs.

“Handy little trick you didn't even mutter a spell” Kathryn says shaking her hand out. “I hate pins and needles” She says but her hand goes to touch Stiles face.

Matt is the one to grab her hand.

“Enough Kathryn either shut up or get out” Matt tells her he pushes Stiles towards the Sheriff and doesn't look back at the evil bitch.

Stiles huffs out a breath and the wind picks up it blows through the grill and knocks Kathryn on her ass.

Stiles turns and walks out the grill laughing he doesn't look over at his father or Lydia he just leaves because Kathryn was right he doesn't forgive them he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have just realized that I have spelt Katharine like Kathryn sorry for the miss spelling of the name I just have a friend that spells her name like Kathryn so I always spell it like that.


	4. Anger

"So that's it your just gonna walk away?" came a voice from behind him.

"I just need some time.." Stiles goes to tell him.

"Stiles your father is inside he hasn't done nothing wrong but yet your punishing him that's not fair" Matt tells or rather shouts to him.

"I just can't deal with Lydia Matt" Stiles tells him turning around and uses his eyes to convey the hurt he's currently feeling.

"Well that's tough shit Stiles, ever since you moved to Mystic falls you've become a bad ass you don't need that pack of mutts putting you down your better than them all" Matt tells him walking closer.

"You don't get it every time I see one of them I feel like I'm back in Beacon Hill's just the weal scrawny human" Stiles tells Matt a single tear falls and Stiles feels pathetic.

Matt laughs at him, actually laughs at him.

"Stiles you have never been a weak scrawny human, do you remember the summer when we first kissed?" Matt asks smile on his face.

"Yeah" Stiles tells him small smile coming out at the blurry memory.

"Can you remember why we kissed?" Matt asks him.

"Because Caroline dared us" Stiles tells him as if it's a fact.

"Yeah she did but why were we playing truth or dare in the first place?" Matt asks.

"I don't know, were we bored?" Stiles asks his anger is getting the better of him because he doesn't get the fucking point of this.

"We were playing because we were scared I nearly fell off the gorge I would have died but you caught me and pulled me back up, we were six years old Stiles, six years old and you saved my life and you think your weak and scrawny? Your far from weak Stiles" Matt tells him.

"I don't remember that" Stiles whispers.

"Yeah well I never forgot we got so scared Sheriff Forbes took us back to her place and we all camped out in the back yard stuffed ourselves with smores and then played truth or dare" Matt smiles.

"That's all great and all but it really doesn't stop me feeling like an idiot whenever I think of Beacon Hills" Stiles says with a sigh he wants to punch something.

He settles for draining the flowers nearby of their life watching them wilt was satisfying.

"You know what we need to do?" Matt asks Stiles.

"Kiss?" Stiles says so fast he could just about hear it himself.

"What?" Matt asks.

"I said eat, eat something?" Stiles lies.

"No we should go to Beacon Hills go clubbing in that Jungle place you told me about and show the Mutts of Beacon Hills they don't own you" Matt smiles.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Stiles fake smiles.

"Oh I think you will be going" Matt smiles walking away.

"Oh really wanna bet?" Stiles laughs at Matt's retreating back.

"No I don't need to because your gonna be ready to leave in an hour" Matt laughs at Stiles gaping face.

"No I'm not Matt" Stiles shouts.

"Yes you will if you ever want to kiss me again" Matt winks and leaves Stiles standing their gaping and blushing like a lunatic.

"Damn it that was a kick in the balls so not fair" Stiles sighed to himself because now he has to go theirs a chance Matt might like him and he's not missing that opportunity to see just for stupid Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think????
> 
> Everyone go follow me on tumblr and drop me a comment or you can prompt me some fan fic ideas- its Jmarsh97


	5. Going Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't posted in over a month but I got blocked from the site because I posted a prompt work and your not allowed to do that my Account has only just been allowed back on I'm so sorry

Stiles was dressed to party and had his bag packed for the weekend thank god it was thanksgiving break and he wouldn’t be missing school.

He drove to Matt’s house and he wasn’t surprised to see Bonnie, his father and Lydia their.

It was however a surprise to see Damon their chatting away to Lydia.

“Please don’t sleep with her its to weird we...” Stiles gets cut off by his father.

“Please don’t finish that sentence” The Sheriff says putting his face in his hands.

“You slept with him? No way he’s hot as fuck” Lydia laughs

“I could have sworn I just said don’t finish that sentence” The sheriff shakes his head.

“Matt lover boys here” Damon shouted into Matt’s house fortunately for Matt no Vampire’s have been invited inside so Damon can’t get in.

“Stiles” Matt beams “Me, you, Bonnie and Damon are in your car and the sheriff and Lydia are taking the sheriffs car.

“Why where are we going we only just got here” The Sheriff frowns.

“Stiles is taking a little trip to Beacon Hills and were going clubbing” Bonnie claps “Well that’s what Matt said anyway” Bonnie shrugs.

“Why are you coming Damon?” Stiles asks.

“As if I’m going to let my favourite witch go to Beacon Hills full of mutts and other supernatural type pricks with out protection” Damon smiles.

Stiles eyes glare at Damon and his head explodes into pain he drops to the floor holding his head and trying to stop himself from screaming.

“Does it look like I’m without protection?” Stiles asks dropping the hurt spell and letting Damon get to his feet.

“Doesn’t mean I’m letting you go alone” Damon tells him through a gasp.

“You do love me” Stiles smiles holding his arms out and going in for a hug.

Damon just glares “I will drain you dry if you even try to hug me” Damon sneers.

“That’s not what you said a couple months ago” Bonnie laughs.

“That was before he sent me flying through my own wall” Damon sneers at the young witch.

“You took a chunk out of my shoulder I didn’t mean for it to happen my powers activated” Stiles shouts.

“Okay enough everyone in the cars I call shotgun” Matt shouts.

Damon surprisingly grabs all the bags at vamp Speed and packs them away when Stiles blinks again Damon’s in the drivers seat and Bonnie is climbing into the passenger seat.

“I don’t ride in the back” Damon says.

“Guess were in the back” Matt smiles.

“See you at out house dad” Stiles smiles and climbs into the back.


	6. Awkward Boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small bit of fun and sexy

“Matt!” Stiles hisses and maybe it was a kind of moan to nobody will ever know because Damon and Bonnie are inside a gas stop and Matt has fell asleep.

Right on Stiles lap and he’s been moving around and little Stiles has been woken up.

“Matt” Seriously this kid could sleep through a fog horn.

Stiles hand comes down and hits Matt’s side it works to wake Matt up but he doesn’t move his head from right on top of Stiles hard dick.

“What?” Matt sighs out he sound tired and sleepy, and it comes out in a high pitched whine.

“You have give me a hard on” Stiles hisses he decided the band aid approach just rip it off.

Matt stills and Stiles thinks Matt would be repulsed but instead he lets out a small chuckle and uses his cheek to check if Stiles is telling the truth.

The firmness of the press lets a small moan slip through Stiles lips.

Matt doesn’t stop moving his face in face he starts using his cheek to nuzzle into Stiles lap more and the moans just start to flow more and more.  
“Matt, I’m really close” Stiles tells him after a minute his fingers thread through Matt’s hair and he pulls a little his breath is coming out breathy and like he’s been running a marathon.

Then suddenly Matt’s head is gone instead of rubbing Stiles off with his cheek he puts his head on Stiles knee instead and goes burrows down to go back asleep.

“What? No come back you can’t do that?” Stiles whines high and breathy because he really was close just off a cheek.

He’s so gone on Matt its surprising he hasn’t proposed yet.

“You can’t come in your pants like a school boy” Matt chuckles and he’s got a small devious grin on his face.

“But I am a school boy I want to come in my pants I really want to come” Stiles tells him rapidly.

“Well maybe I just want to make this last as long as I can” Matt smiles moving his head to nip at Stiles thigh.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks confused.

“Maybe I want to keep you on edge all the way to Beacon Hills, maybe I want to make you cum but in a few hours, maybe I want to rub on you some more maybe even when Damon’s driving” Matt laughs.

“You are such a tease its so evil” Stiles complains.

“I’m still waiting for you to kiss me” Matt tells him his eyes are sparkling and beautiful Stiles leans down, unfortunatly before their lips meet the doors open.

The two spring apart and Stiles tries to keep a straight face when Damon complains about horny teenagers.

Lets just say the rest of the ride to Beacon Hills was extremely....

HARD


	7. Beacon Hills

“Were here” Bonnie says cheerfully its her turn behind the wheel and Damon releases a sigh of gratitude.

“Thank god” Damon says making Bonnie chuckle.

They all pile out of the car just before Matt asks Damon a question that nobody really cares about.

“What’s up with you now?” Matt asks Damon.

“We’re being followed” Damon tells them.

“Who is it?” Stiles asks.

“By the smell of it, your werewolf buddies” Damon smirks.

“We could always use the spell we found in the book of shadows” Bonnie smirks.

“That would be mean” Stiles says but he’s smirking.

It’s soon cut off by The Sheriff and Lydia pulling up followed not a second later by the pack.

“Let me guess, Lydia you texted them?” Surprisingly its the Sheriff that speaks up.

“It’s fine dad” Stiles smiles.

“You sure, you don’t want to use that spell? It would be great practice” Bonnie tells him.

“I’m a child of Zeus I don’t need wolfs bane conjuring spells I have a few active powers I could use” Stiles tells her although he’s looking at the pack to let them know how powerful he is.

“Stiles” Derek says stepping forward.

“This was great but we’ve got to get going, my birthday trip has a few stops, and I’m sorry Lydia you just got uninvited” Stiles tells her moving to the front door of the house.

“Can’t we all talk about this you know how sorry we all are, Stiles” Scott speaks up.

The werewolves start growling, when Damon hisses.

“Damon what are you doing?” Bonnie asks panicked.

“Its not me its him” Damon says pointing at Stiles.

Bonnie looks at Stiles and gasps when she sees his skin glowing and crackling with electricity, the current is flowing to his fingertips and it looks like the time he tried to make a lightning bolt like Zeus.

“You think you have to say sorry?” Stiles asks laughing, its cold and empty and so unlike Stiles that it actually makes the sheriffs and Bonnie’s hearts shatter.

“Of course we do we hurt you, pushed you away and made you feel so unwanted that you left”Scott says walking closer ignoring Damon’s growl and the Sheriffs demand to get back.

“I wanna thank you all for that” Stiles smiles and makes the whole group look at him like he’s an alien from Mars.

“You want to thank us for treating you like you didn’t matter” Lydia asks confused.

“Yeah if you all didn’t push me away, I would have never moved, I would have never met so many great people, and I possibly could of never discovered my true powers, I’ve got true friends for life, I might even have a boyfriend” Stiles smiles in Matt’s direction when the boy speaks up.

“Maybe you should ask me out first” Matt chuckles.

“You both should just fuck all ready” Damon tells them both unamused by there constant tip toe flirting, they have been flirting like mad for ages and they haven’t done nothing about it.

“I so didn’t need to know that, don’t make me stake you” John tells Damon he hates that everyone keeps talking about his sons sex life.

“Mmm Steak that reminds me should we go out and get some steak for your birthday meal before the clubbing begins” Bonnie asks, her stomach rumbles its on board with the plan.

“Guys I was in the middle of something” Stiles says but he’s laughing.

“Sorry continue” Damon says rolling his eyes the drama queen.

 

“As I was saying, I’m powerful, I’m loved I have a part time job and perfect GPA in high school I’m popular and well liked most of all I’m respected, yeah it sucks that I’m there and my dads here but that’s my only problem so thank you” Stiles tells them.

“So does that mean were forgiven and we can be friends again?” Scott asks hopeful.

“Not a chance, you were my best friend but friends fall out every day, as far as I’m concerned Bon Bon is my new bestie” Stiles tells Scott.

“That hurts what am I chopped liver?” Damon interrupts. 

“Actually Matt you were right, I needed to come here, I am over it I’m not scared of seeing them any more it doesn’t hurt and when I think back to why I left I feel like laughing” Stiles tells them all.

“Festanima enginim” Stiles mutters and Derek’s car starts on its own and backs down the driveway unblocking Stiles Jeep.

“Dad were going to go to Aunty May’s steakhouse before we go to the club you wanna come?” Stiles asks ignoring the werewolves.

“Sure” He says still looking at Derek’s car that Stiles moved with two words.

“You have an aunt that owns a steakhouse” Bonnie asks excited.

“She’s not an actual aunt, she’s a family friend her husband and son are both deputy’s working for my dad, she makes sure we get the best cuts of steak whenever we go in” Stiles smiles.

“What are we waiting for”Bonnie says excitedly grabbing Matt and Damon and shoving them in the direction of the Jeep.

“Ill meet you there” John tells his son patting him on the back.

“Putting out the dog?” Stiles laughs.

“Something like that” John tells him.

“Well there’s no need because Derek was just leaving unless he wants his car to explode” Stiles says smiling.

Derek takes the hint and grabs Scott he’s peeling away in a hurry like he’s being chased by cops.

“You know what actually Lydia, your the one person I think I can still be friends with at least you tried and wouldn’t take no for an answer so come with us maybe this friendship can be repaired I’m willing to try anyway” Stiles tells her.

He didn’t expect an arm full of a sobbing Lydia murmuring thank you over and over.

“You still look beautiful when you cry” Stiles says trying to make her smile it just makes her weep a bit more.


	8. Jungle

Stiles, Bonnie, Damon, and Matt along with Lydia make their way into Jungle the music is pumping and the bass is so loud that they feel the vibrations in their feet.

“I’ll get the drinks in” Damon shouts over the music.

“I’ll make sure the pack aren’t lurking around, you grab a booth” Lydia orders the rest of them making Stiles chuckles.

“Bonnie you grab a booth me and Stiles are going to dance” Matt tells her and grabs Stiles hand walking into the crowded dance floor.

The smoke is that thick that it actually makes it easier to spot the pair of glowing red eyes.

“Code red” Stiles tells Matt.

“Fuck it” Matt whispers directly into his ear, he nibbles and sucks on the lobe making Stiles moan.

“Yeah fuck it” Stiles smirks and launches his lips onto Matt’s.

They actually get to grind and make out for a full thirty seconds before Lydia grabs his arm.

“The packs here” She tells him.

“I know” Stiles smiles shrugging.

“Come on lets go get our drinks” Matt suggests walking over to the booth.  
“So what’s going on with you two?” Damon asked sipping on a large scotch on the rocks.  
“That’s non of your business” Matt says at the exact same time Stiles says “Why you getting jealous?” Damon just smirks at both of them and continues to drink his drink.  
“It’s new and fun so maybe we should just see where it goes before it gets defined” Stiles tells them.

“Pack alert” Lydia says and Stiles turns to see the pack walking towards the booth.

“Forget them” Stiles smirks picking up a shot from the table and passing the rest to the others.

“To family” Stiles shouts once everyone has a shot and downs it before the rest can even get their shots to their lips.

“To family” The rest of them cheered and downed their own shots.

“Stiles?” Scott and Derek shout from behind.

“I’m trying to have a good birthday leave me alone” Stiles tells them without looking behind him.

“Stiles please” Scott says.

“No” Stiles shouts his voice is louder than the music and the glasses on the table shake to the point that the small shot glasses shatter.

“Stiles!” Bonnie shouts trying to ground him.

“Sorry” He says round the table.

“Its your powers, you know their tied to your emotions so just calm down” Bonnie tells him.

“I’m completely in control” Stiles smiles grabbing Matt’s drink.

“Hey” He protests with a smile, Stiles just bats his eyes.  
“Stiles please!” Derek shouts over the music.  
“I said NO!” Stiles turns and thrusts his hands out.

Derek and Scott fly back the rest of the pack looking shocked.

“I’m going to go” Stiles tells his friends storming out the club he didn’t see Matt get up and punch Derek directly in the face or the fight that broke out directly after that.


	9. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick but I still feel like an idiot for leaving you guys without this

Stiles felt the anger surging up in him as he made his way through the all to familiar halls of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, he made his way to A&E and stopped at the nurses station.

“Matt Donovan? What room is he in?” He asks the nurse she looks up and beams at him.

“Stiles? Oh god I haven’t seen you in months, your father said you went to live with your aunt because of school troubles I have missed seeing you around” Maggie started talking a mile a minute.

“Maggie!” Stiles snaps making the women jump.

“Focus, Matt Donovan what room is he in?” Stiles asks again.

She looks at her chart and reads off the room number “117, but you can’t go in your not family” She calls after him as he runs down the hall and barges into the room.

“Can I help you?” A Doctor Stiles has never seen before asks when he barges in.

“He’s my boyfriend” Matt tells the doctor its not exactly a lie they don’t know what they are.

“Oh sorry come in” The Doctor smiles.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stiles asks.

“Its just a few broken ribs, nothing too serious just painful” The doctor tells him.

“And how did it happen?” Stiles asks the question directed at Matt.

“I’ll go get the nurse to bring in your discharge papers and your medication prescription in a few moments” The doctor smiles lightly.

Stiles waits till the doctors gone before he glares at Matt until he tells him why this happened. 

“I punched Derek and he was much stronger than I was” Matt tells him his breath coming in a hiss when he places his hands on his chest,

Stiles huffs out a breath and grabs his face pulling him in for a kiss it was deep kiss that made Matt hiss when he breathed deeply.

“Sorry” Stiles breathes out worried.

“It’s okay” Matt smiles.

“Where’s Damon and Bonnie?” Stiles asks.

“Damon got arrested because he nearly killed Scott and Bonnie is trying to get him out” Matt tells him.

“About what you said to the doctor” Stiles asks.

“I just thought it would be the best way for him to let you in” Matt says shrugging and wincing.

“I think I want it to be real” Stiles smiles to Matt “If you want it to be official that it obviously” Stiles adds quickly.

“Are you serious?” Matt asks smiling.

“Yeah I know you might be wary of being with me because in the official sense you don’t even know which way you swing I mean I’m the only boy you’ve been with, you’ve been with girls all your life and I don’t want you to be with me if you think I’m pressuring you or...” Stiles was cut off from the rant by Matt grabbing his shirt and pulling him into an actually breath taking kiss.

Stiles pulls away and smiles when Matt smirks at him.

“I don’t have to know my sexuality to know that I want to be with you” Matt smirks at him and kisses him again.

Stiles pulls back and mutters a few words in a language Matt was frowning at because the pronunciation was perfect and weird at the same time their was a lot of hissing noises as Stiles said the words but suddenly the sound of a crack filled the room and Matt wanted to scream but it felt oddly better somehow.

“What was that?” Matt asks when he realises their isn’t any pain.

“I healed you obviously” Stiles smirks.

“Thanks” Matt says leaning up to pull Stiles back into a bone crushing kiss.

“Come on we need to go get my dad to let Damon out” Stiles smirks.

“I suppose I have to act like I’m in pain” Matt asks him.

“Unless you want to tell the doctor you were healed by your witch boyfriend” Stiles smiles.

“I like the sound of that” Matt smirks.

“You like the sound of telling your doctor I’m a witch?” Stiles asks confused.

“No that your my boyfriend” Matt smirks pulling him in for another kiss.

They didn’t stop until the nurse walked in with his discharge papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have a massive favour to ask you all.
> 
> I need fan fic prompts and I need them asap.
> 
> I am open to any fandoms but the two main ones are Teenwolf and agents of shield.
> 
> Like I said any fandom/pairing/setting is welcome I just need some prompts so please please please comment some prompts to me and if I pick yours I will gift them to you


	10. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this fic and of this series I think this is a great place to end the chapter thank you everyone for loving this series you have all been amazing and I thank you for your continued support

“You sure you can’t stay?” John asks his son his tears aren’t out yet but he knows he could try.

“I think it’s time to go home” Stiles shrugs Derek’s been camped outside waiting to get a chance to talk to him but Stiles wants to kill him and Matt is actually the only person stopping him from killing the bastard.

The only thing John can do is smile at him sadly.

“Why have you got that sad smile on your face?” Stiles asks his father.

“Because this isn’t your home any more Mystic falls is I’m happy that your happy son and I see that your building a life for yourself it scares me to death at the amount of power you’ve got brewing inside of you” John tells him making him laugh.

“Home isn’t a place dad its people you and my new friends Matt you guys are my home no matter where we are home is always where the heart is” Stiles tells him.

“God your so soppy can we get going I think your new boyfriend is ready to take Derek on again the werewolf keeps smiling at him like he’s a five star buffet” Comes Damon’s annoying voice.

“You know I can kill you with one spell?” Stiles tells him.

“You would miss me if I was dead” Damon smirks at him.

“I would but it would be more peaceful” Stiles laughs.

“Please stop threatening to kill each other your annoying me” Bonnie sighs from the doorway grabbing Damon’s arm and dragging him out.

“Your case is packed and Matt is getting more and more aggressive” She tells him.

“I will call you when I get back” Stiles smiles to his dad.

“So this boyfriend? Is he good I never got a chance to threaten him with my guns”John tells him.

“Don’t worry Stiles tells him” He switches his eyes from his normal brown to the pure black he’s been learning to do “I can take care of myself dad” Stiles tells him.

“God that is so freaky” John tells him.

“Stiles! Your EX is annoying me now” Damon shouts and he can’t be assed with this shit any more.

“I need to get going before someone gets killed” Stiles tells his dad hugging him one last time.

“Oh and Stiles?” John asks.

“Yeah?” He smirks.

“Please try and stay away from danger” John begs.

“Don’t worry dad I think I’m finally okay” Stiles laughs,

“Really?” John asks sceptically.

“Yeah I don’t think I have the darkness any more I think I have finally found the light or at least some fucking light in this messed up world anyway” Stiles tells him.

“I’m proud of you” John smirks.

“What for?” Stiles asks confused.

“For being so strong” He smirks.

“Seriously Stiles!” Damon shouts again.

“Festos voitenta” Stiles hisses and smirks when he hears Damon choke on thin air.

“Maybe I still have a little darkness still a little evil is good once in a while” Stiles laughs.

“You better go” John smirks and holds his son so tight he might actually die from suffocation,

But all he feels is light and its been like that for a while now he’s got no anger at Derek and the pack he just doesn’t want them in his life.

It’s time he starts living for him not anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I promise to update this and make it longer.


End file.
